


Helping Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Tony likes whiskey, Also there will be two chapters be proud, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone pines, Laura Barton Doesnt Exist, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pietro came back to life, The plot Changed eight times while i was writing this so it probably sucks, Tony Feels, and is done with everyones pining, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of pining and 2/3 of a plot. Whoop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

Tony tipped the bottle up - only drips poured out. He checked the time; 3:43 AM - he should probably head to bed 'or you could open up another bottle of that really nice Scottish whiskey' his subconscious whispered. He was just about to take the top off when a hesitant, and softly accented voice said "That really is not very good for you, Mr Stark." Tony whipped around, only to see there a person he had expected to never see again.

Pietro Fucking Maximoff.

Tony stood and stared for a few seconds, collecting himself, before yelling, rather loudly "WHAT? Y-You died!" The Sokovian just grinned cockily and muttered "Surprise..."  
Tony raised a suspicious eyebrow before indistinctly asking if he was hallucinating and then proclaiming, a lot louder, that there was no way Pietro could've survived being riddled with bullets - for Clint Barton, no less - what sane human being would sacrifice their life for Clint? (Fortunately for Tony, he'd trailed off before saying that - getting beaten up at superspeed is even less fun than it sounds, which is definitely saying something)

The air was still a few seconds before Tony asked "I mean, seriously, how on earth are you alive?"

Pietro shrugged. "I know a few people who can bring back the dead - but do not ask me to explain the science; I don't understand even half of it."  
Tony thought for a while then offered Pietro a drink. "It doesn't have to be alcoholic though - coffee maybe, perhaps tea? D'you reckon Bruce would kill me if I nicked a teabag?"

Once Pietro had his tea and Tony his coffee (he had reached for the bottle of whiskey on the table but Pietro had run it down to the room he had commandeered) Tony asked the question that had been wandering about his mind once he got used to the fact that Pietro was, in fact, alive, and not a hallucination "Why come back here, though? Why not go somewhere... I don't know.. Safe?"  
Pietro replied "I did. I've been alive for like..." He paused, briefly "Three months... Maybe four"

"Why not come back earlier then? Wanda and Clint have been driving everyone crazy!"

Pietro shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."  
Tony opened his mouth, as if to protest, but then sighed "Well, actually, I can't really say I blame you there, kid."  
Pietro smirked.  
Tony carried on talking "But still, a notice saying you were alive might've been nice - if I had to deal with one more glowing projectile I think I would have flipped - seriously, don't piss Wanda and Clint off at the same time; telepathically charged arrows aren't fun."

Pietro raised an eyebrow "I know that - I'm not stupid, Stark, no matter what you seem to think."  
Tony tapped his finger against his chin, an exaggerated 'thinking' expression on his face "Which is why you took a load of bullets for a guy you barely knew? Smart move, I might add."  
"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." A brief silence hung in the air "Not that you'd know anything about that, but... Oh well."  
'God you sound like Ca-Steve.' Tony thought, not realising he had said it out loud.  
"...Ca-Steve?" enquired a slightly confused blond - unheard by tony, however, as he was going off on a mental tangent  
'Damned idiot needs to stay out of my brain - it's not my fault he's the embodiment of perfection' one half of his brain said - well thought, but anyway - to which the other half then added 'excuses, excuses - stop pining like a teenage girl and ask him out for fucks sake!'  
Pietro coughed, and Tony's head whipped up "How much of that did I say out loud? Please say I didn't say that out loud. Jarvis, did I say that out loud?"  
"No, Sir, you did not embarrass yourself by confessing to yo-"  
"MUTE!!!"  
Pietro repeated himself, slightly confusedly, as he was trying to work out what exactly the genius hadn't wanted to say; he usually loved the sound of his own voice, after all - why would he want one of his ideas to go unacknowledged?  
Tony stared blankly into space, before suddenly straightening up "Ca-Steve... Oh, yeah! That's Cap. Steve. He's been trying to get me to call him by his actual name or something. Team bonding, I suspect.  
There was a quiet moment, with only the sound of the early morning Manhattan traffic accompanying the thoughts of the two men, before it was broken by the musings of a certain genius, and how his previous statement was the more logical of two theories.  
Pietro almost even got to ask what the other one was when Tony, perhaps sensing questions he wanted left unanswered, scarpered upstairs and lay awake till morning, planning how to win the affections of a certain blond, muscled, super soldier.

Tony pined for a week, constantly being pestered by Pietro; who had of course worked out that Tony was pining, (as had the rest of the team, though they were too 'kind' to tell Steve - oh, alright, they enjoyed making fun of Tony) and that that was probably why he'd run off that night when Pietro came back. He had worked it out when he had been reintroduced to the team. It wasn't really that hard - he had two eyes; he could see how the two men felt for each other, even if they were both oblivious as fuck - still, Christmas was coming up, and there would be mistletoe, and New Years, or maybe one of them would grow a pair and just plant one on the other... Actually, no. Neither of them would. Tony was far too much of a self-deprecating idiot, and Steve was well... Steve.

Soooo...

Pietro needed a plan - and who better to help him with said plan than Clint Barton - well actually, there were a lot of people better to help than the archer, but sacrifices must be made in the name of petty (and not-so-petty) crushes - actually, infatuations would probably be more accurate, but he decided to ignore that little detail in the name of holding on to any tiny patches of dignity he had left - he wasn't sure why he might've lost his dignity, (other than the pathetic pining he was doing) but, oh well.  
The morning before Christmas Eve, he went to talk to Clint - who, as it turns out had the same idea - and he headed up to the man's floor; or would've done, had Clint not dropped down from an air vent as Pietro was walking to an elevator, Pietro only noticing when he found himself crushed under a hard, toned body - seriously no ordinary human being has pecs like that, imagine licking honey off of them or someth-NO! Now was NOT the time for thoughts about licking honey off of Clint Barton's fucking chest!  
They got up, red faced and possibly slightly turned on, but nothing damaged except for their dignity. Pietro Took a breath and decided to cut to the chase, at the exact same time that Clint did.

"Go on a date with me?"  
"Help me get Steve and Tony Together?"

Followed shortly by both of them yelling, very loudly, "Wait, What?" (Clint, however, did at least resist the temptation to yell "Jinx!" like the immature child he was)

"Say that again?," asked Pietro, slightly nervously - What if he misheard; after all, there was no way Clint just asked him out, was there?

"I asked you out, Sonic, but as you couldn't even be bothered to listen, I shall have to-"  
As Pietro cut him off with a kiss, a certain red-headed assassin smirked up in one of her rooms, glad she had stopped on set of pathetic whining, and that she had a some extra helping hands to help her with stopping the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on tumblr!


End file.
